The invention generally relates to mesh networking. Mesh networking is a method of routing data, voice and instructions between radio nodes. This method allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths by hopping from node to node until the destination is reached. Mesh networks have and are being used in military communication applications where the nodes of the network need to be reconfigured and are mobile. An advantage of using mesh networks particularly in military applications is that the mesh networks are self-healing. The network can still operate even when a node breaks down or a connection goes bad.
The Media Access Control (MAC) data communication protocol sub-layer is a part of the data link layer that provides addressing and channel access control mechanisms that make it possible for several terminals or network nodes to communicate within a multipoint network.
The MAC layer provides an addressing mechanism called physical address or MAC address. This is a unique serial number assigned to each network adapter, making it possible to deliver data packets to a destination within a subnetwork, i.e. a physical network without routers.
Media access control is often used as a synonym to multiple access protocol, since the MAC sublayer provides the protocol and control mechanisms that are required for a certain channel access method. This makes it possible for several stations connected to the same physical medium to share it.
Medium access control design and architecture plays a significant role in achieving data throughput and capability of networked radio systems. As radio hardware provides greater levels of reconfigurability through ongoing developments in software defined and cognitive radio research, MAC implementation in meshed network radios must be optimized to fully exploit key radio hardware adaptability features and unique modes of operation to enable fully meshed networking paradigms. On the physical layer protocol (PHY) side, RF hardware must provide certain performance degrees of freedom and support specific channel reconfigurability modes to fully enable meshed networking. Current radio hardware lacks the high degree of reconfigurability to fully support meshed networking paradigms, moreover, standard commercial off-the-shelf (COTS) MAC protocols lack the flexibility to take advantage of radio and system adaptability features.
Accordingly, there is a need for a radio architecture that is able to support meshed networking with a high degree of reconfigurability. Further, there is a need for a radio handset that can be used and applied in a meshed networking environment where a high degree of reconfigurability exists.
The techniques herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.